Freezing your Broken Heart
by Atashi1456
Summary: Gray comes to the guild with a girlfriend and it's not Juvia! Juvia broke apart and ran to the river where she encountered Lyon. Will Lyon and Juvia's relationship improve in this situation? A LyVia Fanfiction. Lyon x Juvia


**Disclaimer: I don't and will never will own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima-sensei. But the plot is mine :)**

* * *

Juvia skipped her way to the Fairy Tail guild beaming as always. She was excited to see her beloved Gray-sama

's face well, she's always excited everyday. Juvia entered the guild and was greeted by a lot of members in Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was yet again normal (at least normal in her eyes). Natsu was arguing and looking for a fight while Lucy and Happy tried to calm him down. Levy was reading a book beside Gajeel. Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake. Wendy was chatting with Charle in the corner. And Mira was serving her guild mates with her warm smiles. But something feels not right in Juvia's sight. She feels like something or someone was missing. Oh yes, it's her Gray-sama that was missing in sight. She approached the bar and headed for Mira. "Nice to see you today, Juvia." Mira smiled.

"Mira-san, have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Suddenly, Mira's smiling eyes turned into a worried and a feeling pity expression. "I'm sorry, Juvia." Mira apologized.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing to Juvia?" Juvia said in confused.

"I think it's better to know for yourself, Juvia." Mira replied with a low toned voice.

"Juvia is confused on what you are saying, Mira-san" Then, familiar footsteps thumped. Juvia knew who this was just as an instant. "Hey guys!" A raven hair boy said, he seemed to be beaming more than Juvia just this morning.

"Gray-sama, where have you-" Juvia was cut when she saw the ice-mage holding hands onto an another woman. "Oh, hey Juvia. I want you to meet my girlfriend. We've been dating for a week now. I told everyone yesterday to bring her today and here she is." Gray said.

Juvia observed the woman. Her hair was a radiant shade of pink, her eyes were ocean blue, her curves were perfect, and she was very beautiful. Much more beautiful than she was. The more Juvia stared at the woman, the more she felt jealous. Juvia saw the look of her guild mate's faces. They felt pity for Juvia and giving her an "it's-ok-look". Mira's face was more. "It's okay Juvia. I tried to argue with him that he made the wrong choice but he didn't listen. He's not a guy deserving for your love" Mira mumbled softly only to let Juvia hear. "S-she's very beautiful, Gray-sama" Juvia said trying hold her tears. "I know right?" Gray grinned not noticing Juvia's sadness.

"Oh and hey Juvia," Gray grabbed her wrist, "I know that you love me but, **I just don't love you back.** I'm sorry, Hope you'll forgive me"

Her eyes widened. Those words were the last thing she ever wanted to hear in her whole life. She wanted to leave the guild as soon as possible. She can't stand on seeing her Gray-sama anymore. "I-it's okay Gray-sama, Juvia understands. Juvia will not stalk or bother you anymore." She said in a shaky voice.

"Thanks for understanding." Gray said.

"Umm… Juvia has forgot something, so Juvia will take her leave here" Juvia excused herself and rushed to the exit with her tears overflowing. Her heart felt like it shattered into pieces. Rain started to pour hard. ' _Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia'_ she thought. After all the things she did for him, after all the hard work she did for him, it was repaid by nothing but heartbreak. The guy who once brought sunshine to her life was now giving her the pouring rain. After running, she found herself by the river. She settled herself by the flowing water and continued to cry.

"Why Gray-sama? WHY?" she wept. She cried like she was getting rid of all the water in her body. This was absolutely the thing she hate the most. Gray was the only guy she ever laid her eyes to. After quite some time, she didn't even hear the crying of her voice that was already hoarse. She didn't even felt the coldness of the breeze around her. She felt like she was lost in another dimension. "Juvia?" a familiar voice called and made Juvia go back to her senses. "Lyon-sama?" Juvia turned and saw the silver haired mage.

"Juvia, what are you doing here in this cold place? You'll get sick!" Lyon rushed to Juvia and took his coat to cover his beloved's freezing body. "What happened to you? You're all wet and your eyes are red from crying."

Juvia saw the worried expression in Lyon's eyes. They were so warm and caring towards her, unlike Gray's, and making her want to cry more. "L-lyon-sama…" Juvia started.

"What is it, my dear?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon-sama… Lyon-sama… Lyon-sama!" Juvia cried and jumped over Lyon.

"What's wrong, Juvia my dear?" Lyon asked, now more worried.

"Lyon-sama! Gray-sama has a girlfriend, and it's not Juvia!" Juvia cried on Lyon's chest.

"What?" Lyon said. _'That damn Gray! How dare he choose another girl over Juvia!' he thought._

"It's okay Juvia. I'm right here, let those feelings go out" Lyon embraced her.

"M-maybe Juvia is not pretty enough. Maybe Juvia really is annoying. Maybe Juvia just has to be alone for the rest of her life." Juvia cried.

"Juvia," Lyon pulled Juvia back a little to see her crying face, "Don't say that just because that stupid Gray wasted your love for him." He held Juvia's chin trying to make her look at him, "You're very beautiful, Juvia. Much more beautiful than the prettiest flower in the world. You're not annoying and will never will. And you won't be alone 'cause I will always be there for you so stop saying those things to yourself, okay?"

"Lyon-sama, J-juvia is very glad that Lyon-sama is with Juvia today. Why can't Gray-sama say those things to Juvia?" Juvia cried once again.

Somehow, it made Lyon uneasy when Juvia compared him to Gray. "Because I love you Juvia and Gray doesn't." Lyon said. Juvia blushed when Lyon confessed his love for her.

"It seems that every dream Juvia dreams about Gray-sama is fulfilled by Lyon-sama" Juvia said with a teary face.

"That's because you dreamt about the wrong person, Juvia." Lyon replied. Juvia felt that Lyon was right. No, Juvia knew this a long time. She just ignored it and forced herself hoping that Gray would return her feelings. But this time, she now accepts it.

Juvia stared at Lyon's face. He was so caring and loving and it made Juvia's heart flutter. She was now noticing all the good sides of him. His silver hair that falls perfectly to the side, his dark gray eyes that already seemed black, his muscular arm, and the part of him where he would love Juvia with his whole heart.

Lyon stared at Juvia. It seems that every time he looks at her, he could never get tired of her perfect face. Her blue wavy hair that falls to her shoulders, her dark blue eyes, and her lips that seems so soft making him want to feel it with his own.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Lyon started to lean closer on Juvia for a kiss. Juvia closed her eyes slowly knowing the moment. And before they know it, they're lips were connected. They both melted on each other not wanting to break the kiss. It was a long kiss. They separated when they're lungs begged for oxygen.

"Juvia, I love you" Lyon said in a soft yet a sexy voice in Juvia's ears.

"Lyon-sama, I love you too. It took me this long to realize" Juvia replied noticing that she didn't talk in third person.

And they smashed they're lips together again. This time it was more passionate. Lyon nibbled on Juvia's bottom lips asking for entrance. Juvia opened her mouth accepting the offer. Lyon's tounge explored every part of Juvia's mouth until they're tongues battled for dominance. They moaned a little for the pleasure. They didn't want that moment to end. Juvia gasped breaking their kiss for she could not breathe that long.

"Maybe we should stop here before this goes further." Lyon said.

"Y-yes, Juvia thinks we should." Juvia blushed, embarrassed. It was the first time she kissed like that before. Well, to be exact it was the first she kissed anyone before. _'Lyon-sama seems to be a good kisser'_ she thought, embarrassingly

"I'm glad that you love me too, Juvia. I promise that you'll be happy if you stay by my side." Lyon said.

"Juvia is also very glad that someone will love Juvia just as much as this, Lyon-sama" Juvia smiled.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and sky went clear.

"It's amazing that one smile can make the whole Magnolia shine" Lyon looked at Juvia with loving eyes. Juvia's heart was racing and made her blush.

She noticed that Lyon was so wet from the rain. "Lyon-sama, you're wet! You need to change." Juvia said.

Lyon looked at his self just noticing how wet he was. "I think I really am. I never would've thought that I didn't notice it until now." Lyon chuckled, "I think we should get back"

"Juvia agrees" And with that, they went back holding their hands together. Juvia has found her _real and true_ love and Lyon now has Juvia with him. They both got true love with them.

 **The Next Day**

"Ara Juvia, you look happy today despite what happened yesterday. Not to mention that you're wearing such a wonderful dress and a pretty make-up" Mira said.

"That's because Juvia has a date with Lyon-sama!" Juvia exclaimed with excitement. "Ehhhh?!" Natsu and Lucy reacted who where sitting beside Juvia.

"You're going out with Lyon?" Natsu asked

"Yes~!"

"You moved on that fast?" Lucy assured

"Yes~! Lyon-sama loves Juvia so much and Juvia found out that she loves him too~!" Juvia smiled.

"Seriously?"

Then, familiar footsteps thumped. This time, this wasn't Gray that came into Juvia's mind. It was none other than –

"Lyon-sama~!" Juvia beamed like the shining sun.

"Juvia, my dear, you look so beautiful today." Lyon admired his girlfriend's look and outfit.

"And Lyon-sama too. Well, not beautiful but handsome, Juvia mean." Juvia replied. Lyon laughed at this.

"So where shall we go today, Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise" Lyon grinned.

The lovey-dovey couple walked outside the guild with their faces oh so happy and with their hands attached to the other.

"Oh my, oh my, those two are really sweet~" Mira said

"Yeah, but it's too much. It's almost like gross" Natsu looked away with a disgusted look.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, you still don't understand love, don't you?"

"Well, I don't. Maybe if I try it with you then maybe I could understand." Natsu said with a serious face looking at Lucy, not having any idea what he was saying.

"Ehh?! N-natsu!" Lucy blushed crazily.

"Theey're inloooooved~!" Happy flew around.

"Oh my, another couple will follow soon." Mira grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: FYI since both Juvia and Lyon are the "Deredere" type, so I made them a very sweet couple ^-^.**

 **And also, LyVia(Lyon x Juvia) isn't really my OTP, my favorite is GrUvia. But LyVia is still cute and adorable~!**


End file.
